


Чего не увидел Поттер

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Уже смеркалось, а Снейпы всё ползли и ползли". (Неизвестный автор)<br/>Собственно, мой тоже уполз, и жанр Missing scene говорит сам за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего не увидел Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> Жирным шрифтом выделены отрывки седьмой книги (перевод "РОСМЭН" с заменой некоторых имён собственных).  
> Спасибо "Большой Игре профессора Дамблдора" за то, что привела меня в фэндом.)
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©
> 
> P.S. Типичный мойпервыйфик, дорог мне как память.

**…Зелёные глаза встретились с чёрными, но мгновение спустя в глубине чёрных что-то погасло, взгляд их стал пустым и неподвижным. Рука, державшая одежду Гарри, упала на пол, и больше Снейп не шевелился.**

 *** * ***

 **Гарри подобрал мантию-невидимку и снова посмотрел на Снейпа. Он сам не понимал своих чувств, за исключением ужаса от того, как и с какой целью Снейп был убит…**

**В полном молчании они ползли обратно по тоннелю.**

* * *

Казалось, что на поверхности чёрных глаз застыл туман, от которого они выглядели остекленевшими и неживыми. Но вот взгляд с трудом сфокусировался, приобретя осознанность. Раздался хриплый булькающий выдох, и из-под сжатой на шее руки вытек сгусток крови. Свободной рукой Снейп вытащил палочку из кармана мантии и направил на горло.

Певучие слова заклинания, вырываясь из окровавленного рта, превращались в резкие бессвязные звуки, но всё же действовали. Скользкие от крови пальцы, зажимавшие рваную рану, разжались и тут же достали откуда-то из складок мантии небольшие коричневые комочки. Противоядием к яду Нагайны был обычный безоар.

– Тергео, – сказал тихий резкий голос. Кровь исчезла с лица и шеи Снейпа. Слегка пошатываясь, он поднялся («Восстал из мёртвых», – подумал он), наложил на себя Дезиллюминационные чары и направил палочку на дверь. Доски, которыми она была заколочена, треснули, и Снейп вышел на опустевшую окраину Хогсмида.

– Инсендио, – мстительно прошептал он.

Через минуту Визжащая Хижина полыхала.

* * *

Снейп сидел на земле у опушки Запретного Леса. Поттер уже должен был просмотреть воспоминания. Кажется, забираться в думоотводы – его второе призвание после идиотского бахвальства.

Он старался не думать, что сейчас игра Дамблдора закончится. Старался не думать, что Поттеру придётся сделать «ради общего блага». Старался не думать, что натворил сам, но в голове проносилось всё – и ничего. Нужно было просто дождаться Поттера и… убедиться, что игра окончена. Что будет потом, Снейп не знал. Холод скользящих невдалеке дементоров постепенно усыплял…

В темноте показалась сгорбленная фигура. Поттер шёл прямо к нему, и было в его движениях что-то отчаянно-сломанное, но неостановимое. И Снейп понял, что ни разу – ни с ним, ни с Поттером, ни с Волдемортом – Дамблдор не ошибся. Ему захотелось сбросить Дезиллюминационное заклинание, оглушить Поттера и пойти в Лес вместо него, но он остался сидеть.

Поттер остановился всего лишь в паре метров и прижал кулак к губам. Снейп лишь приблизительно догадывался, что было там. Скорее всего, догадки были верны – Поттер что-то шептал и смотрел так, как будто видел нечто, невидимое Снейпу. И вот он двинулся вперёд, и дементоры отшатнулись от него, как будто он сам был своим Патронусом. Снейп бесшумно направился следом.

Что было дальше, Снейп помнил плохо – и вряд ли сумел бы забыть.

Зелёный луч, пронёсшийся через всю поляну.

Упавшие Поттер и Волдеморт. На какое-то время Снейп поверил, что чудовище погибло, но существо со змеиным лицом поднялось, а Поттер остался лежать.

Склонившаяся над ним Нарцисса.

Кентавры, Пожиратели, и в центре – Хагрид с тощим мальчишеским телом на руках.

Страшный крик МакГонагалл как будто снял с него чары Оцепенения. Снейп не знал, что делать дальше – на самопожертвовании Поттера план Дамблдора заканчивался. Он неслышно обошёл Пожирателей, подбираясь ближе к змее, стараясь не слушать ясный холодный голос. Но тут Волдеморт резко замолчал. Из толпы вылетел Лонгботтом и выстрелил в него. Волдеморт усмехнулся. Раздался крик боли, палочка Лонгботтома взмыла в воздух и тут же была отброшена, а сам он, безоружный, пытался подняться на ноги.

Теперь Снейп видел, как Лонгботтом, неуклюжий, беззащитный, невероятно храбрый, противостоит Волдеморту.

Разумеется, это не могло окончиться хорошо.

На голове Лонгботтома оказалась Распределяющая шляпа. На сей раз она молчала. А потом вспыхнула, повинуясь взмаху палочки Дамблдора в руке Волдеморта. Лонгботтом дико закричал, неспособный двинуться, освещающий безумным пламенем двор Хогвартса…

«Идиот», – подумал Снейп. Следующей мыслью было: «Фините Инкантатем».

**Быстрым, еле уловимым движением Невилл освободился от Цепенящего заклятия, пылающая шляпа слетела с его головы, и он вытянул из неё что-то серебряное, со сверкающей рубинами рукояткой.**

И начался хаос.

Снейп успел заметить Лонгботтома, сносящего голову Нагайне; хлынувший внезапно поток кентавров, осыпающих армию Пожирателей стрелами; Хагрида, перекрикивавшего всех: «Гарри! Где Гарри?»

Снейп оглянулся на Поттера и не обнаружил его.

Он понимал, что сейчас это не главное, что Волдеморт ещё жив, но всё равно пробирался сквозь мешанину сражающихся, швыряя заклятия в случайных Пожирателей, ища глазами тело Поттера и не находя его. Краем глаза он увидел, как пала Беллатриса Лестрейндж от руки Молли Уизли, как Волдеморт поднял палочку… Снейп вскинул свою… и заклинание отразилось от Щитовых чар. И он понял, что зря искал тело Поттера, что игра Дамблдора продолжается.

Когда сплелись змеиный голос Волдеморта и сильный – Поттера, под потолком Большого зала распустился золотой цветок и осветил возвращающуюся к Поттеру палочку Дамблдора, законное наследство истинного Повелителя смерти, встретившего её как старого друга.

Пустая белая кукла упала на пол, и время замерло.

А потом зал взорвался шумом, и все бросились к Поттеру, который выжил и победил.

И Снейп понял, что план Дамблдора удался.

Он повернулся и ушёл.


End file.
